A number of prior art devices exist which may provide means of powering a vehicle, other than the standard combustion engine. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,047 to Gilbert. This reference discloses a hydraulic drive system wherein a power wheel or turbine is supplied with motive fluid from a hydraulic pump driven by an appropriate prime mover. The power wheel has oppositely disposed valve plates which alternately register with cavities disposed around the periphery of the wheel to define isolated pressure chambers. A drive shaft transversely extends from the wheel and is adapted to be coupled to the driving wheels of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,591 discloses a power device utilizing a housing and rotor assembly receiving pressurized, non-compressible liquid from a pump for driving an output shaft which may be employed for many purposes. The housing communicates with and is positioned on top of the tank or sump for the liquid, and the pump includes an intake associated with the tank for circulating the liquid which may be in the form of an oil, such as transmission fluid or the like. A DC electric motor drives the pump. The electric motor is associated with an electric power system for providing electrical energy to the pump motor which includes an alternator or equivalent charging device, battery assembly and an inverter and converter. These supply sufficient electrical energy to the pump motor for driving the pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,880 discloses a power system for propelling a vehicle which includes a source of electrical energy connected to a motor which powers a liquid pump. The pump forces liquid from a central source through at least one nozzle which directs the pressurized liquid against concave fins of a first turbine wheel. A generator for recharging the source of electrical energy includes a second turbine wheel with concave fins located adjacent the concave fins of the first turbine wheel to receive the pressurized liquid forced through the first turbine wheel fins. A sump pump returns the liquid to the central source.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,283 discloses a hydraulic drive system for a vehicle, which utilizes a small engine and pump. The engine drives the pump which pumps hydraulic fluid into a motor coupled to the rear wheels and pumps excessive fluid into an accumulator for later use. The motor can be altered to operate as a pump during braking so that it breaks the vehicle by pumping fluid into the accumulator.
While the foregoing prior art may be adequate for its intended purposes, the invention herein has certain advantages, which will be apparent in review of the following description taken in conjunction with the drawings.